


What'd I Miss?

by dawningli



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Time Travel, but I'm not sure if there'll be more, it's just a beginning of this storyline, sorry sorry sorry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawningli/pseuds/dawningli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“你是Thomas Jefferson？”</p><p>“正是，James。好久不见。”</p><p>“……但这是我们第一次说话。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What'd I Miss?

时间是下午13：55。一如往常，天气很好，阳光强烈。

Thomas Jefferson以110米跨栏校记录的速度从图书馆门口一路踏过草坪，绕过挡路的几棵两三人环抱粗的大树，顾不得自己满是灰尘惨不忍睹的黑色西装上出现的新刮痕，冲着主干道上一个正在行走的黑点跑过去。

他刚才好像踩着了Alexander Hamilton的什么东西——哦，他踩到了John Laurens的脚尖——因为Hamilton用他熟悉而恼人的高分贝嗓音在他身后尖声叫他“停下来道歉否则就——WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!你——”如何如何。

接下来他说了什么Thomas没有听清。他跑得飞快。他很久没有觉得这么年轻了。

黑点迅速变大，在Thomas视网膜上扩散成一片灰色的模糊影子，又逐渐清晰，凝聚成一个一身灰色的James Madison，在一群衣服和头发都五颜六色的emo青年人群中尤为显眼。

Thomas的脚尖蹭上了坚硬的地面。他猛地刹车，鞋底和地面擦出一声不甚悦耳的动静。

五颜六色的emo青年纷纷回过头来看他，表情和James的衬衫一样灰蒙蒙。

James也回过头来。Thomas咳嗽一声，喘着气，手撑膝盖，抓抓自己蓬乱的，开始泛起灰白色的卷发。他不再是大学生了。

他甩甩脑袋，抬起头盯着James瞧。James以柔和的好奇凝视他。

“你是Thomas Jefferson？”

“正是，James。”Thomas好容易喘匀了气，直起腰，回答道。“好久不见。”

上课铃响了。呆愣站在原地的emo青年们如蜂鸟般飞向教学楼门口。

“……但这是我们第一次说话。”

“没错。我得为此道歉。——以及叫我Thomas，好吗？”

Hamilton和Laurens跑过他们身边，匆匆瞥了他们一眼。

James低头看看手里的书。“有什么事吗，Thomas？”他问。“我要上课了。”

“巧了。”Thomas说。“我就是找你去上课的。”

James愣了一会儿，然后皱着眉头笑了。

这个世界鲜少见到James的笑容，Thomas想。emo青年们再怎么折腾自己的头发，相比这样的场景都显得黯然失色。他显然还没明白。

“我错过了什么吗？”James问。“今天Professor Washington打算举行辩论会，我想我们不该——”

“你啥都没错过，亲爱的。”Thomas说，上前拍了拍James的肩膀，引着他往教学楼走去，手就搭在他肩膀上。James看起来并不讨厌这个动作，他就一直这么搂着他。

他们走出一片树影，Thomas停下脚步，看着James。James也看着他。

“你会迟到一会儿，但Washington不会生气。你和我会临时组成搭档，配合默契，赢下辩论赛。Alexander Hamilton会很生气，但是他没辙，还会被Washington叫去办公室大训一通。——然后你和我会去吃晚饭。晚饭是芝士通心粉。你不是很喜欢芝士通心粉，但是没办法，谁让我是这段关系里穿裤子的那个呢。——咳。总而言之……这是你和我的第一面。”

说这话时他紧盯着James的眼睛，看着它们被点亮又熄灭。James的嘴唇抿成一条线。

“但这是最后一面，对吗？”James说。

Thomas点头。“你还留着我给你的纸条？”

James苦笑。“两年前我把它揣在兜里，不小心洗掉了。但内容我当然记着。我有十年的时间记住它们。”

“那是我的昨天。”Thomas低声说。

James沉默了。

“嘿。我们还有八年。”Thomas捏捏他的肩膀。

“八年。”

“James，八年能把人生中所有重要目标都实现完成呢你得有点儿信——”

“八年后会怎样？”

“你希望知道吗？”

James在阳光下眯起眼睛。

“你会庆祝每个国庆节，mon amour。”Thomas说。“我会经常来看你的。”

他凑近过来，把嘴唇贴在James的嘴唇上，停留短短三秒钟。

“午安，Thomas。”

“很快再见，James。”

 

太阳过于刺眼。James闭上眼睛，再睁开时已独自一人。

 

James走进教室的时候Washington只是瞥了他一眼，挑了一下左眉毛。Washington从来生不起他的气。

“Mr. Madison，请坐到你的辩论搭档身边。”

“没有人选我做搭档，Professor Washington。”James依然站在门口，平静地说。

Washington两边的眉毛都抬了起来。“既然如此，这儿刚好也有位迟到的Mr. Jefferson——不如你们两位临时组合吧。”

James看向教室第一排。Thomas Jefferson穿着一件花纹繁复看不清晰的深紫色帽衫，坐在教室最中间，朝他挤了挤眼睛。他没有白发。

James走过去坐下。这个陌生人散发的温度稳定地温暖他。

“What'd I miss?”Jefferson凑到他耳朵边上轻声问道。“我缺了三节课了。不是故意的——生病了来不了学校。甚至都不知道辩题是个啥。倒不是说我可以在五分钟之内想出一篇演讲稿啦。……So! What's going on?”

“Thomas，对吧？”James把手放到Jefferson的手臂上。

“我们正处在一场关系到国家灵魂的战斗中。”

Jefferson睁大眼睛。

 

时间是下午14：18，一如往常，天气很好，窗外阳光明媚。

**Author's Note:**

> 嗯……Thomas Jefferson是7.4去世的。写到一千字的时候才知道自己到底在写什么……（。
> 
> 总之大概不会有下一篇……吧……我知道这玩意儿很草率，对不起各位……


End file.
